DC Extended Universe (Hasamu Jenkins)
DC Extended Universe is the expanded film and television universe based on DC Comics, with president and producer, Patty Jenkins, coming up with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe at Warner Bros. In 2012, Jenkins signed a contract to start the cinematic universe and hired many directors and even opened to producing R-rated films for darker character arcs such as Zatanna, John Constantine, and Jonah Hex. Jenkins stated that she was inspired by the successful Marvel Cinematic Universe's way of dividing the events of their movies; by Phases. Therefore, Jenkins adopted the idea herself for this extended universe. Movie Phases Phase 1 * Man Of Steel Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the intermittent destruction of Krypton, planet of the Kryptonians and the House of El, Jor-El sends his son off to Earth, while trying to deal with the ruthless Kryptonian tyrant, Zod. Crashing on a small farm in Kansas, Kal-El struggles with fitting into the bigger society on planet Earth. As his foster family renames him Clark Kent, Kal'El must find more about his past, only to encounter General Zod and his quest to find an object that may restore Krypton, but will destroy Earth in the process. Gaining morality and being an outcast from humans, Kal'El becomes the modern day Jesus Christ known as Superman and must sabotage Zod's plans to restore Krypton. Will Kal'El protect his newfound home? Protagonist: Clark Kal'El Kent/Superman Antagonist: General Zod After Credits 1: Kent is at a job interview with glasses and a new smile, with a positive outlook on life. Kent is talking to his interviewer with passion about the job and it is revealed he is applying for the same job in which Lois has; a Journalist position at the Daily Planet. His interviewer is Perry White and White welcomes Kent to the Planet. Kent smiles, looks at Lois, and the screen zooms out of the Daily Planet building... After Credits 2: In the dark of night in the city known as Gotham, police units are rushing over to a spotted 2-11, where thugs have been reportedly gone missing after a mysterious figure attacked them. The police search the area and stumble upon the batarang. One of the police officers, the young one, asks what the batarang is. The older police officer then says, "Oh man, he's back"... The two officers look up to a nearby building and see a shadowy figure... Deaths: Jor-El (died in the explosion of Krypton) and Jonathan Kent (died in a giant storm in Kansas when Clark was only a boy) * Green Lantern: Corps Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Determined airforce pilot of Ferris Aircraft, Hal Jordan lives his daily life and has his beloved fiance, Carol Ferris, who he loves very dearly. Around his aircraft and around the people he surrounds himself with, Hal has always been known as the "Fear Destroyer". One night changes Hal's life forever; a Green Lantern crashes in his aircraft; Abin Sur. Hal has been chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, inheriting the ring from Abin Sur. Hal tests around his powers, finding out it has Willpower. Hal finds the ring's true origins on Planet Oa and there; he finds out the Green Lantern police force is under war with the Red Lanterns, which the Guardians of the Universe fear might affect Earth as well. Hal must use this to embrace his Willpower and come face-to-face with the angry and terrifying founder of the Red Lanterns known as Atrocitus... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Sinestro, Appa Ali Apsa, Sodam Yat, Scar, and Arisia Rrab Antagonist: Atrocitus After Credits: After Sinestro flees on Oa, Sinestro finds the yellow ring and dons that ring; Sinestro becomes a Yellow Lantern, which represents Fear. Sinestro then smiles and the screen fades to black... Deaths: Abin Sur (died giving the Willpower to Hal Jordan) * Wonder Woman Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Before she was Wonder Woman, protector of mankind, Diana Prince was just the princess of the Amazonian race in Themyscira, trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised in this sheltered island paradise, Diana's life takes a turn when Steve Trevor, a soldier from the Allies in World War 1, crash lands on the island, accidentally resulting in opposing soldiers coming in and destroying a good amount of Amazonians. Diana's mother tries to resolve the problem, but Diana takes this chance to accompany Trevor to stop this bloody war that is throttling mankind. But there is more to this war; Diana has heard of the prophecy of Ares, the God of War, who has sought to make a return after his violent attack on Themyscira... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, Antiope, Hippolyta, and Artemis Antagonists: Ares and Doctor Poison Deaths: Steve Trevor (dies driving a plane of gas bombs into the island Doctor Poison is in, killing himself and causing Diana to have an emotional breakdown) * The Batman: Caped Crusader Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Five years after completely abandoning the mantle as the Batman, billionaire Bruce Wayne makes his presence clear to the world once again when a new crimelord known as Roman Sionis comes into power, causing crime rates in Gotham City to increase. Wayne, conflicted with emotions and his dark past with the death of his sidekick, Jason Todd, and the deaths of his family legacy in which began him on this path in the first place, decides to return as the Caped Crusader to track down Sionis's movements in Gotham. This pits Wayne against the dangerous mercenary known as Deathstroke, who proves to be a grave threat to Batman both mentally and physically... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Commissioner James Gordon, and Alfred Pennyworth Antagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Roman Sionis/Black Mask, and Harvey Dent/Two-Face After Credits: After Bruce arrives at Wayne Manor and enters the Batcave, Alfred tells him he has a special visitor waiting for him. Bruce walks to the Batcomputer and sees Barbara Gordon, former Batgirl, now as Oracle, who promises to Bruce to provide him intelligence and aid in his mission as the Caped Crusader to safeguard Gotham, which is a city that needs saving. Bruce then pats Barbara on the back and tells her that it is good to have her back... Deaths: N/A * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Young forensic scientist of Central City, Barry Allen, spends his days trying to clear his innocent father's name after his father was wrongfully accused of killing his mother when he was only a child. Meanwhile, Barry struggles in maintaining his daily life with his already chaotic case with his father's accusation. One night, Barry gets doused with chemicals, resulting in a struck of lightning, granting him super speed and the speedforce. Barry tests out his powers and uses them to try and impress his friends, but after a ruthless criminal known as Leonard Snart wreaks havoc in Central City with his ice-cold technology that counters the speedforce of Barry. As Barry struggles to face down this ruthless criminal who has dark intentions for the city, Barry must embrace his newfound powers to protect the city he holds dear. Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash and Francisco Ramon Antagonists: Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, and George Harkness/Boomerang Deaths: N/A * Man Of Steel: Modern Savior Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Three years after the city of Metropolis had to witness as their city was almost completely demolished by Zod and his Kryptonians, political talks have arisen concerning the existence of Superman, as some think of Superman was a dangerous being who needs to be put in check, while others believe he is the modern-day Jesus Christ humanity needs. In the midst of this, Clark Kent, trying to fit in with society and be comfortable in his home on Earth, struggles to gain the trust of the people. Lex Luthor, a powerful businessman, makes an offer to the city of Metropolis; to clean up the city as their new mayor and promises to deal with Superman as Luthor despises "interfering aliens". This worries Clark and with the help of Lois, Clark investigates more on Luthor and finds out a twisted reality inside Luthor's goal; Luthor wishes to destroy the legacy of Superman. Will Clark be able to gather up his mentality to earn the trust of the city, while taking down this sociopath and claiming what is rightfully his? Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonists: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo After Credits: Months after Lex Luthor is jailed inside Stryker's Island, jail guards are escorting an unknown man to his Luthor's cell. Luthor turns around after the notice of the guards and the man tells Luthor that Luthor can get out of Stryker's. The two talk about the rise of metahuman around the world with the presences of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Wonder Woman. The man then continues on to say that these metahuman are dangerous and that the world "does not need any gods". Before Luthor goes on to accept this request, Luthor asks the man who he is. The man steps out of the shadows and reveals himself as Ares, disguised as a human, showing that he survived fighting Wonder Woman back in World War 1... Deaths: John Corben/Metallo (killed by Lex Luthor, making Metropolis believe that Superman killed this once innocent man) * Justice League Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Months after Lex Luthor is jailed for his secret heinous crimes against Metropolis, he is broken out in a giant jailbreak involving Ares and Deathstroke. Batman goes to intervene with this, but fails to stop the three. After facing his morality and wanting to seek justice with the help of others instead of working just by himself, Batman seeks out the help of Superman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. Luthor, Deathstroke, and Ares are causing havoc around the world and this is all to take down all these heroes, who must unite together as the Justice League. Each individual member must face their individual pasts and demons and unite those mistakes together to work together and fight for humanity's sake... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen/The Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Commissioner James Gordon, and Alfred Pennyworth Antagonists: Lex Luthor, Ares, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, and Atrocitus After Credits 1: Since Barry lost the bet with Superman not being able to take down Ares, Barry must challenge Superman to a race. The Flash and Superman are on Clark's farmhouse in Kansas and the Flash is getting excited to finally race Superman. Superman and the Flash gear up and the screen cuts to black once it shows an iconic shot of the Flash running at the same speed that Superman is flying. After Credits 2: In this pocket dimension, the view of the Justice League has been seen and this being known as Steppenwolf is bowing down to his "lord". Steppenwolf is informing his lord about the Justice League and once the lord aggressively stands up, Steppenwolf puts his head down in fear. Steppenwolf says, "To challenge them is to court death". The lord turns around with an evil smile, revealing it is Darkseid... Deaths: N/A Phase 2 * Green Arrow Release Date: 2017 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: In the sprucing city of Starling, taking place just before the Justice League and the Legion of Doom battled to the death, Oliver Queen is an extremely spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy who manipulates those around him. After Queen has a getaway on his yacht, he gets stranded on Starfish Island and finds that many drug cartels and mafia have raided the island and killed any form of civilization. Oliver, feeling empty inside, seeks justice for these poor souls by learning archery and survival. Finding a way back to Starling City, Oliver comes back a changed man and dons the vigilante identity as the Green Arrow. Oliver must act quick when a new crime boss criminals refer to as Brick rises up in the criminal ranks. Little does Oliver know; Brick had involvement on Oliver's time on Starfish Island. Will Oliver seek justice and redeem himself of his dark past to become the hero he wishes himself to be? Protagonists: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak Antagonists: Daniel Brickwell/Brick and Eddie Fyers Deaths: Annie Green (killed by Brick to sabotage Oliver's nighttime balcony party near Queen Industries) * Wonder Woman: Underworld Release Date: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: Diana returns to Themyscira after her fight alongside her newfound family, the Justice League. Now a very experienced and very well trained warrior of the Amazonians, Diana promises to her kingdom to protect mankind as long as she lives. When Diana is on Earth, she becomes extremely close with an archaeologist known as Dr. Barbara Minerva. Diana uses this as Minerva's life has had a tough upbringing after the events that unfolded involving Luthor and his Legion. However, Diana is sadly betrayed by Minerva when Minerva only wanted to use Diana to steal her golden lasso. After Diana is forced to take Minerva into justice, Minerva uses an ancient ritual in which turns herself into an avatar of Urzkartaga and cursed, turning her into a ruthless and violent creature who eats men. With Minerva having close ties with Diana and Themyscira under the risk of this dangerous woman, Diana must learn the hardships of betrayal and protecting her kingdom at all costs... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, Antiope, and Artemis Antagonist: Barbara Minerva/Cheetah Deaths: Antiope (killed by Cheetah on her rampage through Themyscira, destroying Diana's mentality) * Green Lantern: War Of The Lanterns Release Date: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: After fighting alongside the Justice League, Hal takes his chance on Earth to spend time with Carol, who he is planning to propose to, as Carol is comfortable with the idea of Hal being the Green Lantern. However, the Guardians of Oa summon Hal back to Oa, where he reunites with his Corps; ever since the Green Lanterns fought with the Red Lanterns, Sinestro has gone missing ever since. As Hal and his force go out to search for Sinestro, knowing Sinestro threatened his own family when he was present, Hal keeps all possibilities on check. Hal is shocked to find that Sinestro has betrayed the green ring and doned the yellow ring, which represents Fear. The green ring is weak against the yellow ring and Hal must gather up all his energy and determination to defeat his old mentor for the sake of his family and the sake of his beloved Carol... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Appa Ali Apsa, John Stewart, Scar, Sodam Yat, Kyle Rayner, Arisia Rrab, Gurion, and Barry Allen/The Flash Antagonists: Sinestro, Amon Sur, and Arkillo After Credits: Sodam Yat is using the database on Oa to look up the rings around the universe active, as the Corps has locked up Sinestro, but not the other Yellow Lanterns. Sodam Yat goes through purple, orange, but lands on the black ring; the ring that lets the host re-animate dead bodies. Yat is horrified and begins having nightmarish visions of a violent figure. Yat nearly fades away of terror up until Hal snaps it out of him. Deaths: N/A * The Batman: Under The Red Hood Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: With all the rebuilding he has done for his life, Bruce decides to come back as the Caped Crusader, now with the aid of both Alfred and Oracle. Bruce goes after Oswald Cobblepot's newly expanded weapon cartel in Gotham City involving dangerous metahuman experiences. However, Cobblepot's men have been contentiously murdered by an unknown figure in which Bruce, with the help of former sidekick, Dick Grayson, chases down. Bruce finds out the figure is actually the Red Hood, a violent vigilante who uses ruthlessness and murder to his use when taking down criminals. Bruce spends his days chasing down this violent figure, but finds out the cold truth; the Red Hood is actually his greatest failure behind a mask. To make things worst, the Joker, Batman's arch-nemesis, returns from years being locked up in Arkham Asylum, as Bruce's darkest hours come to light when he is forced to confront his greatest past mistake... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Alfred Pennyworth, and Commissioner James Gordon Antagonists: Jason Todd/Red Hood, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, Ra's Al Ghul, The Joker, and Amazo After Credits: Inside the Peninsula in Arabia where Batman pummeled the guards of Ra's Al Ghul, Ra's stands in the shadow watching the hard thunder outside with the intense rainstorm. No music is playing and Ra's looks behind him when someone calls him. Ra's then looks at Calvin Rose, the Talon of the Court of Owls. Rose asks for rejuvenation through the Lazarus Pit. Ra's then remembers what Batman told him about destroying the Lazarus Pit forever, as immortality is never the answer (for the case for Jason Todd). Ra's ignores that remark and tells Rose to follow him to the Lazarus Pit. The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Amazo (destroyed by Batman and Nightwing) * Cyborg Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Troubled college football student, Victor Stone, is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, two STAR Labs scientists who dedicate their time and work to finding ways to improve mankind rather than focus on spending time with their sons. Stone, feeling abandoned in the course of his life by his parents, gets in a freak accident involving a protoplasmic creature, who entered Earth through Silas. Silas, not knowing what to do, gets cybernetic enhancements to turn his own son into a half-human, half-cyborg to save his life, under the horror of Victor. Victor abandons his past life and is terrified by this new lifestyle. However, Victor slowly adapts to this new lifestyle, using the technology and New Gods technology to his advantage. Victor uses this to tackle a project at STAR Labs known as OTAC, in which Silas is involved. However, the project reveals the horrifying truth of Victor's true parentage and his true legacy. Is Victor the machine his father made him? Or is he the human, new and improved? Protagonists: Victor Stone/Cyborg, Jason Rusch, Dr. Burton Thompson, and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Silas Stone/Anomaly, Atlas, Amazo II, and Steppenwolf After Credits: Burton Thompson turns Cyborg's body from scrap-metal looking to smooth and upgrades his hand-cannon to make it so that it shoots stronger missiles, which can penetrate anything... Deaths: Silas Stone/Anomaly (Cyborg kills Anomaly, doing what is right for this creation of his father's) and Amazo II (is destroyed by both Cyborg and Jason) * The Flash: Legacy Of The Speedforce Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Story: After having entailed on a journey with the Justice League to aid them in stopping the Legion of Doom, Barry returns to Central City, where he furthers his relationship with Iris, as well as continue on being the superhero, determining to carry the city on his shoulders with the help of his speedforce. Now a part-time police officer, as well as a forensic scientist, Barry uses the speedforce when Ramon informs Barry that a ripple has gone through the future. Fearing for the worst, Barry travels to the 25th century, where he meets Eobard Thawne, who used to look up to the Flash. Thawne has one goal; to wipe the Flash out of history and become the true speedster; the Reverse-Flash. Barry travels through time to stop Thawne in this nightmarish battle, as this battle ties into the murder of Barry's mother... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Francisco Ramon, Detective Joe West, and Jay Garrick Antagonist: Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom After Credits 1: In Stryker's Island, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, Deadshot, and many other villains have been jailed. Deathstroke is performing multiple push-ups in his cell, as a woman walks over to his cell. The woman, known as Amanda Waller, is greeted by Wilson, with Wilson saying, "I'd figure you be here sooner or later". Waller throws piles of papers to Wilson's face. Wilson reads the paper cover, which says, "CONFIDENTIAL". Wilson then asks, "What happens if I don't sign?" Waller then replies, "You either rot in here or you work for me". Wilson then sighs and the screen cuts to black... After Credits 2: Gorilla City teaser, with an epic roar from Gorilla Grodd... Deaths: Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom (is wiped out of history for the overusage of the speedforce) * Man Of Steel: The Last Czarnian Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: As Clark is praised as the ultimate hero of Metropolis and Metropolis is newly branded as "the Superhero Capital" of the world, Clark could have not been any happier with his life; he is marrying his beloved Lois Lane and the world loves him. However, this happiness takes a short turn when a fearful and extremely strong and murderous bounty hunter known as Lobo terrorizes Metropolis. When Clark confronts Lobo, Clark is easily overpowered, almost to the point of near death, which proves Lobo is a equal adversary to Superman. Clark explores more of Lobo's past and why he is terrorizing Superman's city; Clark then discovers that Lobo is a Czarnian, the race of beings in which Kryptonians disrespected for years. Lobo goes after Clark's legacy and Clark must right his wrongs and make amends, while surviving this insane madman out to kill him... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Sergeant Aaron Jase, and Colonel Harry Lennix Antagonist: Lobo After Credits 1: A group of kids are taking a picture of Superman's statue at the Metropolis Central Park. The kids see a change in weather, as thunder takes over Metropolis. The kids look up, at first in horror, but are surprised and excited when they see a figure slam down into the ground; Shazam. The screen cuts to black... After Credits 2: The camera zooms inside the Watchtower, then outside. The camera zooms out to show a Skull Ship overshadow the Watchtower and activate. Inside the Skull Ship, Brainiac awakens... Deaths: N/A * Suicide Squad Release Date: 2019 Rating: R Story: After the Red Hood's disappearance and the Joker still out on the loose, whether in Gotham City or the world, high-level government agent, Amanda Waller, puts together a ruthless Task Force X, otherwise known as the Suicide Squad, consisted of criminals ranging from Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Deathstroke to Killer Croc and Katana. If the criminals do not obey their orders, they will be killed. The criminals are essentially forced to do this and Amanda has one objective for them; to go to one of the most dangerous areas on Earth; Joker's Funhouse in Gotham City. As these ragtag criminals must find a way to work together and fight for good this time around, they must do it to protect their individual lives and possibly turn their whole lives around for good. How far will the Joker be able to crack them down, mentally? Protagonists: Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, George Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Katana, El Diablo, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Amanda Waller, and Rick Flagg Antagonist: The Joker After Credits 1: Amanda Waller is staring at a security camera zoomed in at Joker's Funhouse. One of the CIA agents ask Waller if she is alright and Waller ensures him that she is fine. The man asks Waller if she ever intends on bringing Task Force X back. Waller then responds with; "We'll eventually need to bring them back. They're not done. They have much more to accomplish". After Credits 2: Harley Quinn is in her cell, getting over her complicated and abusive love with The Joker and honors the death of El Diablo by putting up a picture of him in her cell. Quinn then looks over to the outside when the prison begins to rumble. Flagg then exclaims, "What the fuck is going on?" A figure flashes down to the scene. It is Brainiac, the techno-level organism who seeks civilizations to shrink and abduct. Brainiac makes a blank stare at Harley, as Harley stands up and gives Brainiac dead eye contact... Deaths: El Diablo (after finally using his powers and bonding with Harley Quinn on both their abusive pasts, he is shot dead by The Joker, to Harley Quinn's surprise and sadness) * Justice League: Convergence Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: The Justice League reunite with each other under Superman's orders; the Suicide Squad has broken out of prison and began going on multiple killing sprees around the world in cities like Gotham, Central City, Starling City, Coast City, and Metropolis. This is a mysterious note, as the Suicide Squad walked out clean after taking down the Joker. But the League begins to realize the Suicide Squad are being manipulated behind the scenes. As cities begin disappearing, the League find Brainiac; a techno-level organism who seeks civilizations to abduct and shrink, responsible for the extinction of countless cultures around the universe and even the Multiverse. With the help of Superman's long-lost relative and the lost King of Atlantis, who witnessed Brainiac killing multiple Atlanteans, and Superman finding out Brainiac's history with the last battle of Krypton, this battle determines whether or not the Earth will remain safe. Will the League be able to safe the cities they hold dear and fight for the fate of the Earth and the Multiverse? Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Jay Garrick, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Jason Rusch/Firestorm, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Commissioner James Gordon, Scar, Appa Ali Apsa, Rick Flagg, Alfred Pennyworth, John Stewart, Gurion, Sodam Yat, Arisia Rrab, Kyle Rayner, Artemis, and John Diggle Antagonists: Brainiac, Sinestro, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, George Harkness/Captain Boomerang, and Katana After Credits: Inside the wrecked Skull ship of Brainiac, it is revealed Brainiac used part of the Anti-Life Equation... Deaths: Brainiac (destroyed by Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman inside the Skull Ship after Brainiac collects Gotham City and Metropolis) Phase 3 * Nightwing Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Upon returning to the city of Bludhaven after aiding his former mentor, Bruce Wayne, and the rest of the Justice League, in stopping Brainiac, Dick Grayson continues his life as the vigilante known as Nightwing to defend Bludhaven, whose streets shed more blood than that of Gotham City's. This is evident when a sociopath chemist, criminal known as Roland Desmond, puts a giant bounty on Nightwing's head. Nightwing begins dismantling Desmond's criminal empire in Bludhaven, but it comes at a price; Desmond kills one of Grayson's closest friends. Grayson, at his emotional breaking point, must hunt down Desmond and put an end to his illegal activities, which include of Desmond turning into a monster that proves a threat to both Dick Grayson and Nightwing... Protagonists: Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy Antagonist: Roland Desmond/Blockbuster After Credits: After the movie referencing to the original Teen Titans several times, Logan asks Dick if the Titans are ever going to reunite, as they are walking around the abandoned Titans Tower. Dick looks at a picture with him as Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Donna Troy, and Jericho eating pizza. Dick then sits down, as he tells Logan that he has no idea... Deaths: Aldo Duff (killed in the explosion that Desmond set up in Dick's apartment complex after Dick successfully takes the illegal products away from Desmond's Bludhaven operation) * Green Lantern: Blackest Night Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: With Sinestro's involvement in Brainiac's convergence on Earth, war erupts among the major Lantern corps; the Green, the Red, the Yellow, the White, and the Star Sapphire. With all these new Lantern corps appearing, everything leads to an ancient prophecy that transcends the Guardians of the Universe. Worst yet is when one of their loyal Guardians, Scar, starts it; the Black Lantern rings start going across the universe to every Lantern corps and infecting them, including Scar, and the dead begin to rise up from their graves around Earth. Nekron, the entity of death, is brought back to the world as this phenomenon takes control of the Lanterns and forces the rest of the Justice League to intervene. Hal Jordan must make a choice; he must put his differences aside for all the Lanterns and work on destroying the dangerous black rings. Will Hal be able to destroy these rings using his fearlessness? Or will he be consumed by its darkness and face his demise? Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, John Stewart, Gurion, Appa Ali Apsa, Kyle Rayner, Sodam Yat, Arisia Rrab, Scar, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Dela Pharon, Alanna Strange, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Arkillo, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Barry Allen/The Flash, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, and Victor Stone/Cyborg Antagonists: Nekron and William Hand/Black Hand Characters who get infected with the black rings: Scar, Arisia Rrab, Alanna Strange, Atrocitus, Arkillo, Bruce Wayne/Batman, and Barry Allen/The Flash After Credits: After Hal's funeral, Gurion gives John Stewart the mantle as the Green Lantern. Stewart proudly accepts the mantle offer and swears to embrace Willpower and live up to the name of Hal Jordan, who is hailed a hero throughout the universe. Deaths: Scar (infected by Nekron's black ring, having it become to overwhelming, ultimately killing the great Guardian), Sodam Yat (killed by Nekron on Earth, causing Green Lantern to go into a state of grief), William Hand/Black Hand (dies fighting Green Lantern in the final battle on the graveyard), and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (dies in the final battle with the Black Hand, destroying the black ring and Black Hand with him; dying in honor of the Willpower and fearlessness) * Wonder Woman: First Son Of Zeus Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 Story: After having to witness former League comrade, Hal Jordan, die at the hands of the Black Lanterns, Diana painfully returns to Themyscira after Hippolyta, Diana's beloved mother, strangely goes missing. Diana travels the Earth to try and find her missing mother, leading her to the core of the Earth. There, Diana encounters the First Born, a powerful specimen who has been proven dangerous my Earth's scientists. The First Born ends up killing those dearest to Diana, including her mother, and going after Zeus's spawns. After the First Born declares this twisted plot of his, Diana must find the truth of the First Born's creation, as this dangerous being is very close to Diana's bloodline... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Artemis, Donna Troy, and Hippolyta Antagonists: The First Born, Zeus, and Ares After Credits 1: After Donna Troy returns to Earth and leaves Wonder Woman in Themyscira, Troy is eating at a diner in Bludhaven. The camera zooms to Donna's side-view, where a man walks into the room. The man tells Donna that Raven is back. The camera zooms outside, where the former Titan, Raven, emerges into the surface. Donna looks back in shock and says, "Just like old times, Rav". After Credits 2: Inside a ticking jail cell in Iron Heights, Dr. Jonathan Crane is interviewing a sociopath who calls himself Dr. Psycho. Crane tells Psycho he is a very interesting patient, as the camera zooms into Dr. Psycho... Deaths: Hippolyta (killed by The First Born in the core of the Earth) * The Batman: Hush Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After having to encounter a dark reflection of himself during the giant war with the Black Lanterns, Bruce returns to Gotham, barely even being able to continue on with his mantle as Batman due to the pure evil he encountered at Coast City. With this, Bruce cannot sleep at night, with too much on his mind; finding Jason Todd, even after Todd admits he hates the Joker, not Batman. In the midst of this dark reflection Bruce has frequent nightmares about, Thomas Elliot, Bruce's childhood friend, returns and attempts to destroy Bruce's life and reputation as Batman, committing several violent acts of murder under Batman's name, as well as steal from the Wayne Legacy, due to the pain Bruce's family put Thomas in the past... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, and Leslie Thompkins Antagonists: Thomas Elliot/Hush, Basil Karlo/Clayface, and Lazlo Valentine/Professor Pyg After Credits: In the clandestine organization of the Court of Owls, Benjamin Orchard, the new Grandmaster of the Court, appoints a new Talon to join the organization. The man in the red hood walks towards Orchard and bows to be given his honorary medal. As the man says nothing and Orchard begins getting concerned, Orchard tells the man to open up his hood and show his face. The man is revealed to be Jason Todd... Deaths: Barbara Kean-Gordon (killed by Clayface, who impersonates as Bruce, under Hush's orders in order to mess with both Bruce's head to thinking Hush impersonated him and Gordon) and Lazlo Valentine/Professor Pyg (is killed in the Gotham Slaughterhouse by Hush, being shot death because Pyg attempted to kill Hush) * Green Arrow: The Kill Machine Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After the death of Hal Jordan, who Oliver Queen befriended during the war with Brainiac and became close with, Oliver temporarily lives in trauma with this, as he must go to Japan to hunt down the final black rings of Nekron. During Oliver's time at Japan, he encounters fellow archer, Shado, who is hunting down the Yakuza, be imprisoned and is being hunted down by the dangerous and ruthless Count Vertigo, who has a reputation for killing many innocent individuals in Japan and around the world. Vertigo loses the battle with the combined likes of Oliver and Shado. But Vertigo retaliates and guides Oliver in a wrong direction, using a device in his twisted mind. Oliver is left to hunt down this dangerous man before he kills anymore people, including the ones in who Oliver hold dear. Protagonists: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Shado, and Laurel Lance/Black Canary Antagonist: Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo After Credits: It is revealed that Shado is the foster mother of 21-year old Connor Hawke, Oliver Queen's long lost son... Deaths: Abigail Vertigo (after Count Vertigo goes to Seattle to visit his mother, he sees what a prostitute and disgrace she has become; killing her brutally) and Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo (killed by Shado, who uses a knife to slit his throat) * Aquaman Release Date: 2021 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Loyal King, Arthur Curry, returns to his underwater sea home of Atlantis and lives everyday to try and live up to the name of the Atlantean queen, his mother, who ruled before Arthur himself. After Arthur receives several challenges in trying to take his mantle as King, Arthur chases down longtime foe of Atlantis, King Shark, who steals many living resources from Atlantis. With chasing down this dangerous adversary, Arthur is caught in a loop when a notorious pirate and assassin terrorizes Arthur's home. As Arthur tries to get what this dangerous pirate's intentions are, it is revealed that this pirate had his own past legacy destroyed by the ruthlessness and war-like nature of Atlantis. As Arthur confronts mistakes his own kingdom has made in the past, Arthur must write the wrongs with this dangerous pirate. Or he will have to intervene... Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Mera, Tula, and Koryak Antagonists: Black Manta, King Shark, and Charybdis After Credits: Arthur is talking to Cyborg, who is with him inside the chamber where Arthur holds the throne. The two are talking about how the Justice League has disbanded after the war with Nekron and Hal's death, which Arthur tells Cyborg he is sorry for Hal's death. Cyborg then tells Arthur that since Atlantis holds a Mother Box, it is not going to be long until the kingdom is in grave danger. Arthur calls Cyborg foolish for thinking this, but Cyborg ensures him; something is coming. Cyborg closes his eyes and Darkseid appears... Deaths: King Shark (killed by Black Manta with a sharp staff after King Shark refuses to take Black Manta to Atlantis) and Koryak (killed by Black Manta before challenging Aquaman to the throne of Atlantis) * Man Of Steel: Forever Evil Release Date: 2021 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Clark is forced to deal with many hardships after losing fellow companion, Hal Jordan, in the fight with the Black Lanterns. Taking this struggled lesson to appreciate those around him, Clark buys a house in Metropolis with Lois and takes Kara under his wing, after Kara's emotional outburst with Brainiac and the memories with Brainiac being part of the reason Krypton was destroyed. As Clark mentors Kara and relates to her situation with being new on Earth, as Clark used to be in Kara's shoes when he first arrived on Earth, the Man of Steel is blamed for heinous and twisted crimes he never committed. Clark finds out that the Man of Steel's great reputation is being ruined to shackles by an imperfect duplicate of Superman known as Bizarro. As Bizarro captures Lois and Bizarro tries to destroy Clark's life piece-by-piece, Clark must confront this dark reflection of his heroic image... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Bizarro and Bizarro-Lois Deaths: N/A * Firestorm Release Date: 2021 Rating: PG-13 Story: After coming to accept his collision and combination of powers with Professor Stein to make himself the ultimate Firestorm, Jason Rusch sends himself out to go investigate the The Manta program, which allows individuals to go undersea and recover valuable items in which Brainiac left behind after his reign on Earth. Rusch goes to explore this, only to find that the program has killed dozens of individuals including David Drake, who Rusch tries to step out of his box to help, despite Rusch's once selfish behavior. Little does Rusch know that Drake has been manipulated by the accident and has transformed into a monster fighting his own inner thoughts, which Rusch can relate to. Will Rusch be able to fight against time to stop this monster and confront his own personal enemies? Protagonists: Jason Rusch/Firestorm, Professor Martin Stein, and Chief Bernard Ferguson Antagonist: David Drake/Typhoon Deaths: N/A * The Flash: Conquest Release Date: 2021 Rating: PG-13 Story: Category:Franchises